undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Unknown Nightmare/Episode 33
"50/50" is the eleventh episode of the third season of The Unknown Nightmare and the fourth episode of the second half of the season. Plot Synopsis Andy and Sean recieve help from Xander, while the group head straight back to Southfalls. Charlie is given an ultimatum. Previously... On The Unknown Nightmare After Joe and his men take Charlie, Southfalls' survivors go crazy, taking their anger out on the group. Andy and Sean make it out, while the others get in the submarine. The mayor double-crossed them, telling Dave that there was C4 in the sub. The sub blows up, and Anya got trapped. Dave stayed with her, as the sub goes down. Plot Flashback (Sean's House: 9 Weeks Before the Outbreak) Joe watched through the back window, seeing Sean's wife in the living room. She was painting something, it wasn't visible, but she seemed to be concentrated on nothing but the picture. Ethan appeared behind Joe. "Is this her?" Ethan asked. "Yeah", Joe said, "Her husband's the man we need". "What do we need him for?" "You'll see", Joe said, "You ready?" Ethan looked down at the knife in his hand, "I don't think I can do this". "I bailed you out for a reason", Joe snapped, "You owe me". "I didn't think you meant killing somebody", Ethan said. "The plan was that you would kill her, just as he came home... then you'd make sure he saw you". Ethan looked in the window, "Why does he need to see me?" "We need him on our side afterwards", Joe said, "We need her out of the picture". "If he sees me, how does that put him on our side?" Joe sighed, "I'll explain eventually..." Joe walked around the corner, looking in front of the house. He saw a car pull up. "Now", Joe said. "No", Ethan stuttered, "I can't". Joe felt anger building up inside him, he grabbed the knife from Ethan, "Follow me". Joe opened the back door, unlocking it with two pins. When the door unlocked, he snuck inside. Ethan followed him, slowly walking towards the living room. They walked through the kitchen, hiding behind the wall. Joe peeked his head in, without her seeing. Through the window, he saw Sean walking towards the house. Joe quickly went around the corner, grabbing Sean's wife. She screamed, and Ethan saw Sean stop walking outside the house. Joe swung the knife into her stomach, holding her down. He took out the knife, putting it into Ethan's hands. Ethan was shaking. He looked at the painting, seeing a picture of three people. A man, a woman and a baby. They stood in front of a house, looking happy. Ethan realized what he just took part in. "Run!" Joe shouted at him. Ethan snapped out of it, running to the front door. He opened the door, taking a quick glimpse at Sean. He ran down the street. Joe snuck out the back door, leaving Sean there to find his wife. ---- Present (Outside Southfalls: Night 11) When Jason finally reached the shore, he dragged himself away from the tide. It was night time. He looked around not seeing anybody from the group. He looked to the left, seeing nothing, and when he looked to the right, he saw a figure. The figure turned into two, and then three. Eventually, their faces became clear. Henry, Ava and Molly ran towards him, with Molly being carried by them. Her arms were around their shoulders, almost putting all of her weight on them. When they reached Jason, they collapsed to the floor. They had confused looks on their faces. Jason just wanted to close his eyes, fall asleep and forget everything that happened. But reality kicked in. The group were three men short, six men including Charlie, Andy and Sean, and they had nowhere to go. Jason stood up, and walked towards the water. He was knee-deep, and he just stared out into the distance. He thought that if he waited long enough, they'd swim up to the shore, and Dave would have a plan. But after five minutes of standing there, he was left with nothing. ---- Present (The Woods: Night 11) "We're lost", Andy said. "We're not lost, it's around here somewhere", Sean said. They were walking through the woods in search of Joe's other town. "You think we should go back?" Andy asked, "They might not have gotten away". "They'll be fine", Sean said. Andy stopped moving, looking to his right. Right there, right next to a tree. A walker, sitting down against it. It was a woman, holding something in her arms. He figured it was dead, but whatever it was holding, got him curious. He walked towards it, looking around him, making sure that no other walkers came up behind him. Whatever was in her arms, it was moving. It came into view. Small growls, quiet snarls. It was tiny, almost unrealistic. A baby, undead. It was tossing and turning in her arms. Andy looked at the woman, seeing a gun next to her. There was a bullet hole in her head. Andy looked at the baby, not wanting to put it down. He realized what he had done, helping Joe with the machine. Not only had he killed people, he had killed children, babies. "Hey!" Sean called, "You coming?" Andy snapped out of it, turning to him. He couldn't bear looking at it again, so he went back to Sean. A rock flew into the back of Sean's head, knocking him out cold. Andy dropped to the ground. He looked around, not seeing anyone. "Who's there?" Andy shouted. Three men with machine guns came out from behind bushes, aiming their guns towards Andy. "Who are you?" Andy asked. They walked towards him, keeping their guns on him. That was the last thing he saw, before getting hit in the back of the head with the butt of a gun. ---- Present (Joe's Town: Day 12) The sun rose as Andy woke up. He was looking at the sky, it was so bright that he couldn't open his eyes. He sat up, looking around him. He was in the middle of a town. Man-made buildings surrounded him, making him feel small. There were people walking around him, ignoring him. He stood up, looking at how normal everyone looked. "Where am I?" Andy asked a passer-by. He ignored him, walking on. Andy walked down one of the roads, eventually coming to a non-man-made building. He looked up, realizing it was a cell tower. Andy sighed, realizing that that was how they were able to make calls. "How's the head?" a familiar voice asked. Andy turned around, seeing Charlie, a small smile on his face. "What the fuck happened to you?" Andy asked. "Well, Joe took me up here", Charlie explained, "I'm on my way to see him now". "Where's Sean?" "He-uh... caused a disruption", Charlie said, "They took him to jail". "Jail?" Andy asked. "Yup... jail", Charlie said. ---- Present (Jail Cell: Day 12) Sean sat in the jail cell, his head hanging low. He put his hands to his head, feeling the bandage that covered half of his face. He looked down at his arms, seeing bandages on them too. He looked at his left hand, the missing finger. The jail cell across from him was where he was kept, where he was tortured. It brought tears to his eyes, remembering what Xander did to him. But he didn't want his anger to go to Xander, he wanted his anger to be on Joe. But he felt as if he went full circle, back where he was in the beginning, trapped. ---- Present (Joe's Town: Day 12) Andy and Charlie walked into a building, not a man-made one, but a real one. There were many of them there, but not enough to start over again. They walked into the building, escorted by a man who looked like a scientist. He had a lab coat on, and kept staring at a notepad. They walked through the building, where there were other people, all standing in front of tables, looking concentrated. Whatever they were doing, it seemed important. They came to a door, and the man opened it for them. They walked into an office, seeing Joe in a chair behind a desk. The office was bright, lightened by the sunshine coming in through the window. Joe stood up from his chair, as the man walked out, closing the door behind Charlie and Andy. "Drink?" Joe asked, holding out a bottle of whiskey. Charlie smiled, "Good one. So, what do you want?" "What do I want?" Joe asked, "I want to help you". Charlie and Andy looked at each other, surprised by the answer. "Look, I'll admit", Joe began, "I wanted you dead... not too long ago. The real reason I began the apocalypse, is because I'm gonna be a leader. I already have two towns, this is where the world starts over again. You, Charlie, a structural engineer, you and a few others would help me build this town over. Sean, worked in a furniture store, he'd help us with something like that. Andy, well... you were just full of ideas". Andy felt like killing him, right then, right there. "You thought you'd be able to find the cure for cancer", Joe said, "But we needed you... if there was blame to be put, it would be put on you". "Like what happened with his wife?" Charlie asked. Andy looked at him, "What about my wife?" "Joe killed her", Charlie sighed. "What?" Andy asked, looking back at Joe. "Don't blame Charlie for not saying anything", Joe said, "I needed you with me, I needed you to believe that we could do this, that's why I made you believe that we could bring her back". "You son of a bi-" Andy was about to pounce, but Charlie stopped him. "Just... get on with it, how do you want to help us?" Charlie asked. "Your tumor", Joe said, "I can get my people to operate". "No", Charlie snapped. "Come on, Charlie", Joe said, "You want to live long enough to see your family, don't you?" Charlie looked down at his feet, thinking about it. He didn't want to, after all, it could be a trick. Andy stayed quiet, somewhat pissed off with Charlie. "Fine", Charlie said. Andy looked up at him, "What? Are you sure you thought about this? He could be lying to you". "I don't care, Andy", Charlie sighed, "Either way, I'd end up dead". Andy couldn't argue with him, instead, leaving him make his own decisions. Joe smiled, "When the operation is done, you can see them". Charlie looked up at him, hoping he was telling the truth. ---- Present (Hospital: Day 12) Charlie sat on the hospital bed, waiting for the doctor. Andy stood next to him, trying to keep him calm. "If I don't make it..." Charlie said, "Kill that son of a bitch". Andy nodded, not saying anything. The doctor came in, a syringe in his hand. He put it up to the IV, putting it in. "What's that?" Charlie asked. "Don't worry, it's just gonna sedate you while we perform the surgery, it's gonna take a few moments before you start to feel the effects", the doctor said. "But..." Charlie began, "How long is it gonna last?" "That really depends on the individual", the doctor said. "How do you know it's gonna keep me from waking up?" Charlie asked, "What if I wake up during the surgery?" He started to panic, the realism of him going into surgery was taking effect. His heart started to race, his head started to pound, but the doctor put his hand on his shoulder, gesturing for him to lie back on the bed. Andy couldn't say anything, or do anything. They started to roll him away, taking him into the operating room. Charlie was sitting on a seat, tied up. It was a bright room, and he struggled to keep his eyes open. "Now, I want you to count back from one hundred", the doctor said. "100... 99... 98..." Charlie began counting, eventually, everything went black. Did you like this episode? Like Dislike Trivia *This episode reveals that Joe killed Sean's wife, not Ethan. **This is supported by the fact that in The Failure, when Ethan comes into the room, he says: ''"Okay, Sean. Listen to me", ''in which he was trying to explain what happened. Category:The Unknown Nightmare Category:The Unknown Nightmare Episodes Category:Issues